A new view
by tennanttyler
Summary: Molly Hooper has always had a plain, boring life. However the ways of Sherlock Holmes and John Watson are about to turn her life upside down. I do not in any way own any of these characters or the show Sherlock. All rights are to BBC, Steven Moffat, and Mark Gatiss
1. Chapter 1

On a very wet and dreary Thursday morning, Molly Hooper once again finds herself inside her beloved morgue working her normal 9-5, five days a week shift. Originally, the plan was to catch up (and maybe get ahead) on work so that she could leave a couple of hours earlier than usual. She had been overworked the entire week and was looking forward to going home, cuddling with her cat, perhaps catch up on her network television, and possibly read during her bubble bath. Unfortunately, two of her co-workers called off today, both with very different and unconvincing reasons. Somehow her boss talked her into staying long enough to pick up some of the slack that they would be leaving.

Bringing a file over to the exam table, Molly starts a new round of paperwork. At this point, she is already working her overtime and is ready to go home. The messy bun her hair kept after her fixing it for the fourth or fifth time, and her reading glasses she eventually decided to put on because the constant paperwork started to hurt her eyes were the least of her worries at the moment. Caught up in her paperwork, she didn't notice let alone hear anyone enter the lab. She looks up, startled to see a very familiar face looking at her curiously from the other side of the lab table.

"John" she says, blushing and unsuccessfully trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Molly" says her good friend John Watson, retired captain and army doctor, current leading doctor in his department at St. Barts hospital. "So sorry if I startled you" Molly responds with a smile. "It's just that," he continues, "I wouldn't think to find you here at this kind of hour."

"Oh that's alright" she explains "Foreman and Hughes call off again today, so I'm just filling out their stupid paperwork that they were supposed to finish two days ago."

"Pulling some extra hours so that you can get more vacation days, you mean?" John jokes with an understanding smile. "However, I am glad that I did find you here. Sherlock and I need to use some of your lab equipment for a case. It'll only be for a few minutes, if that is okay with you"

Molly's head snapped up at the mention of the name. Sherlock Holmes. John's roommate and partner in solving mystery and crime cases. Being the world's only consulting detective, her sure always found his way to intimidate her. Though Molly often crossed paths with the guy so he could use her lab for cases, she never could seem to get used to him. There was something about him just plain fascinated her.

"Um….yeah, sure why not. I'm not exactly done here anyway, so go ahead" she says almost hesitantly

"Thanks a lot Molls" John says appreciatively. "Good news though, he's in a rather fair mood today, so maybe he will be a tiny bit easier to work with."

"Oh yeah, sure" Molly says sarcastically "We will all see how that turns out"

Looking around John explains "He should be here in a few moments. He was just leaving Baker Street when I arrived."

"So what exactly is this case dealing with?" Molly asks while attempting to quickly tidy up her workplace before Sherlock had a chance to insult her about it.

"Oh you know" John sighed "Two separate murders at the same time, linking us to the same killer. However, we need to find out just how many types of blood there were at the scene."

"Couldn't you just send that in to get tested through Lestrade's team?" Molly teased

"Yeah… well that'd just be too easy, now wouldn't it?" John replied sarcastically. "The idea is to find out if there were any other victims that we were unaware of. However, Sherlock has this clever idea to test and see if the blood could somehow -

-"If the blood would lead us to the killer, since it is his, of course." Sang a rich, deep baritone voice from the entrance way.

Completely startled once again, Molly jumped out of her skin while throwing her pen halfway across the room. She then threw her head up to eye the new visitor. Just the sound of his voice made her heart start pounding instantly. His lovely curly black hair looked like he had just spent three hours fixing it up, when in reality, he probably hadn't touched it in days. His signature coat and scarf in the process of being taken off. His intense gaze those bright eyes held the instant he entered the room. And that gorgeous smirk he wore just from that one sentence, as if he had just solved five murders at once.

Well, there he was. Sherlock Holmes.


	2. Chapter 2

"Speaking of the devil." John said, turning to Molly and making a face that only said his earlier assumption was already wrong. "Thank you for gracing us with your presence."

"Oh, no problem at all" Sherlock replied with an equal amount of sarcasm, while walking over to where John was standing. "Just make sure that you do not end up blogging about this wonderful experience."

Meanwhile, Molly stood on the other side of the lab table, still looking at Sherlock in awe. She actually thought the little exchange going on between the two guys was hilarious, but in reality, the emotion and words did not reach the rest of her body. As the two men continued conversing, Molly decided to give herself a little pep talk to survive the occasion.

"Alright Molly, you can do this. They are just here for your lab equipment. Nothing more, nothing less. You are going to have a successful conversation with Sherlock for once. Let them get in and out. And then go home to your cat. It shouldn't be too hard considering" -

-"Hello" "Molly?"

As soon as Molly snapped back into reality, she sees both of the guys giving her questioning looks. It turns out, John has attempted to get her attention multiple times by now.

"What?...Oh. Sorry…." Molly said after a couple of seconds. "So basically I just spent that entire time staring at Sherlock." She thinks to herself. "Fantastic."

"Shall we get started then, or will you need another moment to yourself?" Sherlock asks, almost teasing her

Molly nodded while Sherlock got to work. "Off to a great start." She thought to herself.

As John and Sherlock started their experiments, Molly got back to finishing her paperwork. All that Molly wanted at this point was to keep to herself and not let another opportunity for embarrassment slip by.

"So how has your mother been lately?" John asked Molly after a little while, breaking the long term silence. "Has her appointments been going well?"

Molly looked up, surprised from the conversation starter, but really glad that it was from John rather than the alternative. "She's been doing a lot better, thanks. I haven't spoken to her in a couple of days, but the last time I checked her doctor has been very satisfied with the progress." Molly replied, not really sure of how much detail she should get into. "And how about your sister then?" she decided to ask after a couple of seconds.

'Better, thanks as well." John replied, smiling. "We are all just happy for some progression." John has always admired Molly's thoughtfulness and overall tendency be polite to just about anyone. It is a part of what makes her a good person, and there aren't many of those around these days. He always felt bad that he in no way can warn Molly when Sherlock is about to do the exact opposite to her.

"Molly, what is the name of the body you are doing the paperwork for?" They heard Sherlock ask from across the room.

Molly looked down at her paperwork. "Julie Lowen" she replied

"What? That name isn't of any importance to me." Sherlock says getting frustrated

"That's because she's not part of your case, Sherlock" Molly replies almost immediately, as if she already anticipated how the conversation was gonna go. "That does happen every once in a while, you know."

"John looked up, obviously surprised by Molly's reply, which was not something like her to say

"Well then what did she die from?" Sherlock asks, hardly even fazed

"Reasons that are confidential in her file, and therefore unmentionable to you." Molly sent right back to him, continuing her paperwork

"Well then how am I going to find out what she died from?"

"Well then, I guess you're not."

"And why not?"

"Because she isn't of any importance to you, remember?" she said, resulting in silence from Sherlock

Molly had just won that conversation. She doesn't know what came over her, or why she said what she did to begin with, but she was okay with it. Turning herself away from the conversation, she gave herself a mental high five, and tried the best she could to hide her satisfactory smile. Screw surviving a conversation with Sherlock Holmes, she had just won one! Which quite literally happen once in a blue moon.

While Molly's back was turned, Sherlock glanced at her from the corner of his eye, smirking from just the corners of his mouth. Hardly anyone was able to outwit him in a crossfire conversation, ever. Besides the fact that it just happened, he would have never expected it to come from Molly. He never thought she had it in her, and couldn't help but feel even just a tiny bit impressed.

Meanwhile, John watched the whole dispute with his mouth hanging halfway open, quite stunned from what he had just seen happen from both parties, not sure if it actually just happened or not.

"Ready to go, John?" Sherlock asked a few moments later, gathering up his things

"Oh, uh, yeah" John stammered, following Sherlock's lead. "See you later, and thanks again Molls!" John called over his shoulder

As John walked out the door, Sherlock held back for a couple of seconds to glance one more time at Molly. Molly couldn't help but look at him with the littlest smirk she could hold without breaking. Looking up and down, he for some reason also wore a face of slight satisfaction.

"Good day Miss Hooper." Sherlock finally said with a grin on his face, while turning away, lingering out the door

They were gone, and Molly was finally able to go home. Taking off her lab coat, and replacing it with her zipper jacket, she heads out the door. Walking back to her flat, she couldn't help but feel happy and somewhat proud of what had just happened. Regardless, she was definitely in a good mood now.

She unlocks the door to her flat and walks in to see her cat greeting her from the sofa.

"Alright Toby, time for that much needed bath now."


End file.
